


Singing in the Rain

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockles on a Con get away- hotel room fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

Jensen sings in the shower. For as long as he can remember he has always performed in the acoustical perfection of a bathtub. As long as no one is listening, that is. Usually it is just whatever song happens to be stuck in his head from the clock radio going off, or that earworm of a jingle from that commercial he can never shake, or just some classic song he was jamming to last; the selection hinges greatly on his mood and the time of day.

Today is an upbeat kind of day, the sun is shining in Rome and he is enjoying the comforts of a nice hotel. 

Misha has already thrown on some clothes and headed down to the buffet to pocket some food for him, and he’s free to belt out tunes as loud as he wants with no fear of being interrupted. 

"Going down… in a blaze of glory!"

His air guitar and drum kit are on fire this morning as he bangs his head in time to the solo playing in his mind. He doesn’t hear the sound of the door opening as he rubs the soap off his face before picking up where he left off.

"They call me young gun…"

The curtain pulls back and the draft draws him out of the music in his head. Misha’s dark head appears in the gap, his hair still showing all the trails Jensen’s fingers had made in it that morning. 

His silence is immediate and complete. He puts on a smile and says,

"Oh hey, you wanna do the ships passing in the night thing? I’m just finishing up."

"No, I’m here for the show."

Misha climbs in, reaching for the soap.

"I think you missed a spot or two."

Jay nods and turns his back to his partner, letting the water stream down his chest. 

The smaller man begins to hum as he scrubs circles on his friend’s skin he sings.

"Wake up in the morning as I raise my weary head…"

Jay can’t help but smile through the blush on his cheek as he adds the lines to the song.

"I got an old coat for a pillow. And the earth was last night’s bed 

I don’t know where I’m going, only God knows where I’ve been.” 

Soon the soap is tossed aside as they sing in unison and nod along with the music only they can hear. They laugh hysterically when the big finish comes; two grown men dancing and splashing in the shower singing Bon Jovi songs and throwing their arms around each other; kissing through each grin.


End file.
